yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following TV series from 2008-14, and a supporting character in Star Wars Rebels. She is Anakin Skywalker's former apprentice, and an ally of Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. Bio Personality As a teenager meeting her master for the first time, Tano was very snippy which earned her the nickname Snips from her master. She was known to be very aggressive like her master, willing to use terror or threats to get the answers she wanted. Over time, she became a more mature and enlightened person, her experiences during the Clone Wars shaping her. She had her victories, her failures, and her losses yet strove through them all, as she felt it was her duty as a Jedi to help restore peace and prosperity to the Republic. Her constant travels and experiences made her more worldly than most young people her age, and often she was surprised by the various events and people she came across during the Clone Wars. However, when Ahsoka was framed for bombing the Jedi Temple and for murder, she was horrified when the Jedi Order cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When offered to return to the Order, Ahsoka was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear it was serving the political interests of the Republic rather than following its ancient ways and traditions. Ahsoka was a confident and moralistic person, and a firm defender of the innocent. This carried on even after she left the Order, as she joined the Rebels to restore liberty and democracy to the people oppressed by the Empire. As a Rebel Informant code-named "Fulcrum", Ahsoka worked indirectly with various rebel cells, always with her face hidden and her voice disguised, and became somewhat pragmatic as she advised Hera to cease searching for Kanan to protect her crew, especially Ezra. This may suggest she developed a more discrete nature and decided overall to put the many before the few. However, her dealing in secret as Fulcrum appears to have remained, as Ahsoka lied to Kanan and Ezra of having knowledge about the Sith Lord they encountered, and she herself is clearly having trouble coming to terms with the horrific realization of what has become of her former Jedi master. These feelings recently made themselves apparent when she refused to help open the Lothal Jedi Temple, stating she was no longer a Jedi for leaving the Order. While inside the temple, she was haunted by a phantom of her master, who angrily scolded Ahsoka for leaving him to a fate worse than death. Ahsoka, shedding tears and welling up with grief, lashed out at the illusion, and then wept when she saw no one there, but now realized her fears were true - Her former master was a Sith Lord. But perhaps Ahsoka found hope, which allowed her to see one of her old mentors, Master Yoda, as she was leaving the temple. They shared a wordless moment but a mutual smile, that perhaps alleviated some of Ahsoka's own feelings of guilt. Physical Appearance Ahsoka Tano was a Togruta female who had blue eyes, dark orange skin, brownish-grey lips, white facial markings, and white Lekku and montrals with blue stripes. Main Weaponry * Green Lightsaber and Yellow Lightsaber Shoto (during the Clone Wars) * 2 Curved White Lightsabers (current Lightsabers) Skills Ahsoka was a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars up until she resigned the Order. During her years as a Padawan and a Commander, she progressed on and off the battlefield, her skills as a Jedi growing, along with herself as a person. Ironically, Ahsoka's departure from the Jedi Order led to her growth in the Force and in combat. Sixteen years after her departure, her strength and skill had grown to the point where she was able to outfight two elite Inquisitors single-handed, surviving unscathed. Lightsaber Skills When she started out the Padawan of her Master, Ahsoka originally wielded a single lightsaber, utilizing the unorthodox Shien reverse-grip, though her master would later train her to use a standard grip along with the lightsaber styles of Form IV and Form V. Later on in the Clone Wars, she trained in Jar'Kai after constructing a lightsaber shoto to wield alongside her first saber, and utilized it often when facing multiple opponents. Despite leaving the Order, Ahsoka's skills with a lightsaber have greatly improved to mastery, proven by her duel against both the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, as she was able to easily outmatch and overpower them both unaided and walk away unscathed. A testament to her skills was, during the battle, Ahsoka was able to disarm the Seventh Sister while Ahsoka herself was unarmed, having disengaged her sabers and taken a moment to focus herself in the Force, reaching out as the Sister attacked and grabbing the Inquisitor's saber, before effortlessly disengaging it, wresting it from the Sister's hands, and tossing it aside. During the mission to Malachor, Ahsoka was also able to duel evenly with former Sith Lord Maul and even hold her own reasonably well against her former master, Darth Vader; however, it is unknown who ultimately came out on top in their battle, as the outcome wasn't seen. Force Powers Ahsoka possessed a strong connection to the Force even while she was a Padawan, able to wield Force powers such as Telekinesis, utilize the Force Jump, Force Push, and possessed a strong Force Sense (which led to her discovering her former master had become a Sith Lord). During her time in the Lothal Jedi Temple, her Force Sense caused her to be haunted by a phantom of her old master, but then she was able to see one of her old mentors, Yoda, and the smile they shared might have been a manifestation of hope to inspire her. Leadership As a veteran of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka is an experienced leader, having once been a commander of the 501st, and led many clone troopers in battle. After the end of the war, Ahsoka would eventually join forces with Bail Organa and found the Rebel network, learning to act with great discretion, taking up the codename "Fulcrum" to contact various Rebel cells and assign them missions or targets of interest. Trivia * Gallery Ahsoka Tano (The Clone Wars).png|Ashoka Tano (in "The Clone Wars") Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Aliens Category:Swordsmen Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Females Category:Lightsabermen Category:Padawans Category:The Jedi Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Corrupted characters Category:HEROINES Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Jedi Masters Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Eckstein Category:Jedi Knights Category:Mentors Category:Mentors of Princess Yuna's Company